Hunters' Paradise
by katmom
Summary: Collaboration ONE SHOT with kejce and katmom. Rated T and M. Alice and Jasper are in the wilds of Alaska, running a hunting lodge. Sweet and Lemony! AH/AU


Disclaimer: Kathie and Kris do not own Twilight in any way shape or form (well except for our copies of the books and the DVD). We just liked playing with Stephenie Meyer's wonderful characters and sending them to the wilds of Alaska.

* * *

**Hunters' Paradise**

By: **katmom** (T rated) and **kejce**, (M rated)

**T Rated…by katmom**

I unsaddled my sorrel gelding, Kee, while Jasper took the tack from Kestrel, our gray Quarab. We hung our saddles and bridles in the tack room, while Rowdy, the Jack Russell, played around our feet. He had really enjoyed the ride out to the Bench today, sitting on my saddle for most of the way. He could ride really well, his butt in my lap and his front paws on the saddle horn.

Jasper was getting the feed and hay out for the five horses that would spend the night in the compound corral, and releasing the other ten to fend for themselves. There was plenty for them to eat out in the surrounding wilderness as we hadn't had a snow storm yet...didn't expect one for another month or two either. He would settle the horses for the evening and feed the dogs before joining me in the Lodge.

I made my way from the barn and over to the log structure. The Main Cabin was lovely, made more so in my eyes because we had built a lot of it ourselves. It had our master bedroom, four bedrooms for hunters, the kitchen, mudroom, living and dining room. There were also four bathrooms. Our wranglers had a bunk house on the other side of the garden.

I rolled my shoulders in fatigue. We had been gone since daybreak, scouting the herd of caribou that the hunters would track in the coming days. One was a trophy bull for sure. His antlers were huge and still in velvet. I think that he'd make it into the record book! We had also spotted two grizzlies and four bull moose. There was plenty of prey to be found this season.

Fall was our busy season out here at the White River Lodge. We needed enough hunters, both trophy hunters and those just looking to fill their freezers with moose, caribou and bear meat, to get us enough money for the entire year.

It was the choice we made to live out here in the wilds of Alaska. Hunt in the fall and live free and easy the rest of the time.

My muscles ached from being in the saddle so long, and my behind was pretty sore too. The timer on the generator had allowed the noisy thing to come on while we were out, which meant that the hot tub was ready when we were. I could hardly wait to get myself into it.

First, though, food...I stoked the embers of this morning's fire in the cast iron stove. The flames burst forth and I quickly got some moose steaks sizzling in one pan with some bacon, while I made hash browns from last night's left over baked potatoes in another. I sliced some cucumbers and tomatoes, fresh from our garden, as a salad and drizzled balsamic vinegar and olive oil over it. A jar of peaches, canned by my mom, would serve as dessert.

Our wranglers would arrive tomorrow afternoon, and then the first of this season's hunters would arrive in three days. On the one hand it would be great to have the company and the income, but on the other I was going to miss being out here alone with my husband. At least it would only last eight weeks. And then we would be on our own, socked in for the winter and hopefully solvent again. That trophy book caribou was going to bring in some big money for us.

The smell of dinner was getting to me and the thought of just how to spend this last night alone was getting to me even more. First we'd have dinner; then we'd relax in the hot tub. That seemed like a good plan, at least in my opinion.

I had already set the table and when I heard Jasper kicking his boots off in the mud room, I placed the hot food onto the table.

"That smells great! I think I could eat a bear," Jasper exclaimed.

"Well, you'll have to settle for moose, since that's what hot now." I lifted my face for his kiss, thinking that it would be a quick one. I was more than pleasantly surprised when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply.

"The steaks aren't the only thing hot in here, darlin'," he drawled, his Texas accent sinking right into my soul. He knew I loved it when he let his accent deepen. I had told him once that it got me hotter—quicker--than almost anything else. He used that trick often on me, and I didn't mind at all.

Our hunger for food forced us to sit down and dig in. We talked over our meal about the returning wranglers and how we were looking forward to seeing Emmett and Rosalie again. We hoped that the two new ones, Bella and Edward, would fit in well. They had submitted an application and we had met with them the last time we were in Anchorage. They were horse people, like the rest of us, and seemed really nice.

Jasper said that he thought that Carlisle, one of our returning hunters would really like a shot at that trophy caribou. He had taken home a record book grizzly last year and a huge moose the year before. His den in Anchorage was decorated with trophies from his hunts with us. His place was a great advertisement for the White River Lodge and we had gotten several referrals through him.

I spooned peaches into bowls for our dessert. Jasper poured some Eagle Brand Sweetened Condensed Milk over them. The first bite was nearly orgasmic. I closed my eyes and let the flavor seep into my taste buds.

A gentle chuckle made me open them to see my husband leaning towards me. "You dripped a little down your chin…" he whispered.

Picking up my napkin I started to wipe it away. His hand stopped mine, "Let me…" His eyes were so dark, I could barely see the blue that I knew they were.

Slowly he leaned forward over the table, the tip of his tongue slipping out of his lips and touching the fullness of his bottom one. I was mesmerized as he drew closer. When he started lapping up the peach juice, starting at my jaw line, I groaned out loud. As good as the peaches tasted, his touch on my skin was even better.

As he licked up to the corner of my mouth I tried to turn my lips to meet his. His chuckle deepened as he eluded me. "Not yet, you still need to finish your dessert." He held another spoonful of peaches up to my mouth, urging me to open for him.

Keeping my eyes on his, I opened my lips just enough to suck a small peach slice off of the spoon. I made sure to let the juice from this bite leak over my chin too. Then as his eyes slid down and watched it drip, I slipped my own tongue out and lapped it off of my lips.

Jasper's chair tilted back and hit the floor as he leaped to his feet and came around to my side of the table. He swept me into his arms and started kissing my face, starting at my sticky chin. This time he didn't stop until his mouth was firmly on my own. Our tongues tangled; the taste of peaches strong in both our mouths.

"That hot tub is calling our names, darlin'…Let's go."

We reached the back deck where the tub awaited us and he kicked the screen door open, the dogs skittering out of our way.

Jasper set me down gently onto the wooden floor of the deck; we both rushed to get each other's clothes off. Soon we were naked and sitting in the steaming water. The wisps of heated vapor surrounded us as our lips moved in tandem with our clutching hands.

"We can slow down, darlin', we have all night…" Jasper was right; we could lean back and enjoy the heated water, letting it soothe our tired muscles. Then move our play to our bed…

Once our muscles relaxed, Jasper moved me in front of him and started to massage my neck and back. I couldn't help moaning just a little bit. It felt so good. As much as his Southern accent got to me, I knew that my moans got to him. Suddenly I was swept up into my love's arms and he was striding to our bedroom. I tangled my hands in his thick hair and pulled, just a bit.

In retaliation Jasper called me Short Stuff…we had fought over that nickname for years. Mostly just so we could make up afterwards. When he called me Short Stuff with that deep accent, well, that could push me over the edge almost quicker than anything else.

As he lay me down in the middle of the bed, I stretched in delight, knowing that he was looking at me…loving me.

Our play earlier had already gotten me close to feeling anxious to feel him close to me, over me, in me. I couldn't take his teasing and urged him to fill me with his love. He didn't need much encouragement, as he was just as desperate to be close to me. These moments where we were frantic to be close, almost like teenagers again, made me appreciate our joining so very much. Sometimes we were slow and languid in our loving, and sometimes it was frantic and intense. Each time it was perfect. And this one was no different.

Jasper knew exactly what I needed and he gave it to me. I was truly blessed to have him as my husband and my lover. As I urged him on to his own release, I felt so full of love for him. As his seed filled me, I wondered if this would be the time that a baby would come into being. We had decided to forego birth control last month, thinking that the timing would be good. And, maybe, just maybe, this would be the time. And if not, practicing was certainly a pleasurable endeavor.

As we both came down from our physical high, we whispered words of love before wrapping ourselves around each other to sleep. Tomorrow would be busy.

************************

**M Rated by kejce:**

Alice and I took our usual ride to the Bench. We went this time of year in order to scout the caribou. It was always refreshing to be in her presence, especially watching her ride with Rowdy. I don't know how she did it, but the two of them rode flawlessly upon Kee.

As I set about my chores in the barn and corral, I thought about my Alice. I couldn't believe I actually convinced my fashionista to pack up and move to the wilds of Alaska. It helped that we were both ready to settle down, leave the circuit, and have a family.

I knew when we came up here years ago, after we had first gotten married and helped my Pops with the Lodge, that she had fallen in love with the place. The landscape was as wild and untamed as she was; the raw beauty of the White River and the Wrangell Mountains was simply breathtaking.

Glancing over at her as she left the corral, I couldn't help but smile. She was a far cry from the girl I had met all those years ago. Back then, I never would have pictured her wearing the simple outfit she had on now. She was still as beautiful as ever in her faded jeans, cowboy boots, medium blue hoody, and light blue vest. It was a far cry from the outfit she was wearing when I met her.

As I tended to the horses and corral, I thought back to the first time I'd seen her.

_Standing on the fence so she could see, was a wisp of a girl. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall. What stopped me though was her outfit. I knew the competition outfits here got showy, but this girl was over the top._

_She was covered from head to foot in hot pink. Her cowboy hat and boots were both that color. Her camisole was hot pink and the sheer white top she wore over it was studded on the collar and cuffs with gems in the color. Her belt was white and studded with the same jewels. Even her dark wash, boot cut jeans had the offending gems on the pockets. Around her neck she accessorized the whole ensemble with a hot pink scarf._

_I couldn't help myself when I walked up to her, grinning. That outfit begged to be teased._

_"Hey, Short stuff!" I called as I leaned against the fence next to her. Our eyes were only level because she was standing on the second rail up from the bottom._

_She glanced over at me, her eyes raking over my outfit, before she snorted and turned back to watching the ropers. I noticed her nose wrinkle in disgust when she saw what I was wearing. I was a simple man, comfortable in my jeans, boots, blue flannel shirt, and black cowboy hat. I was here to compete, not impress the competition._

Her pink outfit was now housed in a box, along with her other competition clothes. She wanted to save them in case we had a daughter. I knew Alice had hopes that if we did have a daughter, she would be a champion barrel racer, like her mother.

The first time I saw Alice race, despite her outfit, I knew she was something special. There was no fear or tension in her face, shoulders, or eyes as she and her horse cornered the barrels and zipped between them. My earlier judgment of her had been dead wrong. I had thought she was nothing but a showgirl, but she had true guts.

It took me a while to get in her good graces after that rough start, but once I did, I poured all the Southern charm my mother had taught me into wooing her.

I saw her often enough as we both showed up at the same competitions. She lived in Mississippi with her family, while I lived in Texas and it was hard to see one another outside the circuit. We managed though.

I had the chance to bring her up here, to our current home, the fall after we got married. My Pops had lost Gram in February of that year and needed help running the Lodge during hunting season. I had done it every fall from the age of eight until I started the competition circuit bronco riding at eighteen.

Pops was tickled to have the two of us up here with him. Alice and I were thrilled to have spent the time with him as well. He died a little over a year later, leaving us the Lodge. He knew how much I loved it, and had seen Alice's love for it as well. He left us a letter with the estate, explaining how we were the right two to be running it.

My chores went quick as I sifted through my memories of my wife. Walking back to the house, I smiled and entered the mud room. I kicked off my boots and sauntered in.

"That smells great! I think I could eat a bear," I exclaimed, my stomach rumbling.

"Well, you'll have to settle for moose, since that's what hot now." She lifted her face for me to kiss and I couldn't help deepening my usual quick peck and wrapping my arms around her. Thinking about her while I had been working in the corral had me speculating about our activities tonight. We'd only be alone at the lodge for three days before our clients would be here. Our hired hands were coming in tomorrow to help us out for the hunting season. The place would be overrun with people then and we'd be hard pressed to find time alone. We were booked solid for the entire hunting season.

"The steaks aren't the only thing hot in here, darlin'," I drawled, knowing the effect it had on her when I sank into my deep Texan accent.

My stomach rumbled again and we sat down and ate. During dinner, we chatted about the returning wranglers and the new ones we'd hired the last time we were in Anchorage. I had a good feeling about the two new ones, Edward and Bella. I had a feeling they'd be coming back to help us again after this year. We already had two regulars, Emmett and Rosalie. I'd had the same feeling about them and it proved to be true. Alice felt the same way and I trusted her gut. She'd yet to steer me wrong.

I mentioned that Carlisle would probably really like a shot at that trophy caribou. He always managed to take home some great prizes. We'd gotten several referrals from him and none of them had been disappointed. I was damn proud about how well Alice and I were doing. Pops was right when he said the two of us would do well here.

Dessert was simple. Alice dished some peaches into bowls and I topped them with a little sweetened condensed milk. I watched Alice take the first bite of hers. Her eyes closed and she made the sexiest noise of enjoyment in her throat. I leaned over, chuckling and thinking how I'd prefer to have my wife for desert.

"You dripped a little down your chin…" I whispered, watching her intently.

Her hand reached for a napkin, but I covered it with my own. "Let me…" I said, hearing the raw, husky edge to my own voice.

I leaned further forward and starting licking the juice up. It tasted like peach and Alice. There was no other way to describe her taste. It was unique.

The little minx tried to turn and kiss me, but I pulled away and chuckled. "Not yet, you still need to finish your dessert." I held up a spoonful of peaches for her, wanting to see what she would do.

She held my gaze and opened her mouth enough to suck just one peach slice off. I swear she intentionally allowed the juice to slide down her chin again. I couldn't help it as my jaw went slack and some of my own peach juice ran down my chin. All the blood was rushing from one head to the other.

Without a thought as to the furniture, I threw my chair back as I rounded the table to her. Lifting her up in my arms, I ravaged her face, licking all the juice up before pressing my lips firmly to hers. My tongue ran along her lower lip, seeking entry and she did not disappoint. Her hot little mouth opened and I tasted peaches, sweet milk, and Alice. Breaking from the kiss, I grinned lasciviously at her.

"That hot tub is calling our names, darlin'…Let's go."

Keeping her in my arms, I strolled to the back door and kicked it open. The dogs scurried to get out of my way.

I set her down and neither of us could get out of our clothes and into the hot tub fast enough. Once in, we were all over one another, kissing and nipping. I needed to slow things down. We'd had a long day and needed some rest.

"We can slow down, darlin', we have all night…" I said and sat her next to me. Draping my arm over her shoulder, I leaned my head back and relaxed into the tub. The jets on my back and legs felt wonderful. After a few minutes of sitting there, allowing the hot water to loosen my muscles, I pulled Alice back into my arms. I sat her between my legs and started rubbing her neck and back. I knew she was as sore as I was.

Her head tilted forward and she started moaning in pleasure. With all the play we had done earlier, those moans were my undoing. I stood abruptly and pulled her up with me. Scooping her up and carrying her bridal style, I strode deliberately toward our room. She giggled in my arms, her hands tangling in my hair.

The little minx knew exactly what she was doing to me.

"Hey, Short stuff!" I half growled at her.

I felt the shiver of desire run through her before she laughed and gently smacked my chest. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

This was an old argument. I knew I was the only one who could get away with that nickname because I knew she really did enjoy it when I called her that.

Laying her on the bed, I stood over her and just looked. She was beautiful and perfect and mine.

Crawling into bed, I covered her mouth with mine and sighed. I had wanted to shower her in kisses and show her exactly how much I loved her, but my need was great.

Half covering her with my weight, I ran my hand up her side to cup her breast. I traced absent patterns upon the sweet flesh there, ghosting my hand over the nipple, before taking it between my thumb and forefinger to roll and pinch it. She moaned into my mouth and I did it again.

Her back arched and pressed her hips up against me. My hand traced her body along her ribs and abdomen, down to her thigh. Lightly, my fingers ran over her leg and up to her outer lips. I had just barely touched her to open them and tease her clit when her hips arched up and she whimpered.

I could feel how wet she was, though I was still just barely touching her. She needed me as badly as I needed her. Abandoning my teasing, I positioned myself over her and slid in.

Her tight, hot, wet walls caressed me and I grunted in the satisfaction I felt at just being fully sheathed in her. I was hard pressed to take my time, but I wanted her to enjoy this as well. Dipping my head down, I lavished her breasts in kisses, paying particular attention to her nipples. I knew she enjoyed it when I sucked and lightly bit them.

Her breath caught and she whimpered as I slowed my pace even further. Her legs wrapped around me and her heels dug into my back, pressing down as her hips arched against me again and again, in an attempt to get me to move faster.

I continued my torturously slow pace for three more strokes as she whimpered and begged for me to move faster. Knowing I was torturing myself as much as I was her, I increased my pace. Her nails raked down my back and I covered her mouth with mine once more.

Our tongues danced and her breathing came faster. By the time I released her mouth, she was panting and clinging to me. Her nails digging into my back, I felt the tension increasing, threatening to consume her alive.

The flames of my own passion were devouring me in their heat. I wasn't going to last much longer, but I needed to ensure Alice experienced her own pleasure first. I reached a hand down between us and started pinching her clit.

A few more strokes and I not only felt but heard her come as she cried my name out. Her inner walls clenched around my already throbbing member and that was all it took for me to find my own release. I threw my head back, calling her name as I pumped into her.

Panting, I collapsed on top of her, careful not to squash her petite frame beneath me. When my breathing had evened out, I pulled out and curled up next to her.

Nestling her against me, I pressed my lips to her temple.

"I love you," she whispered.

I turned to lift myself up on my elbow and press my lips to hers.

"I love you, Short stuff." Winking, I lay back and wrapped my arms around her again. I felt her relax against me as she drifted off to sleep.

There was more work to be done tomorrow before the wranglers arrived, but tonight was ours.

* * *

**A/N**…from katmom…The White River Lodge was a real place in Alaska, nestled deep in the Wrangell Mountains. I worked there one hunting season back in 1976. We didn't have a generator powered hot tub, dang it! But there was a Jack Russell Terrier named Rowdy who did ride out to The Bench on my saddle with me.

**A/N**…from kejce…I had so much fun writing this. I had little knowledge of the rodeo scene or Alaska, but Kathie was a font of knowledge and experience. It's been a blast learning about everything from her.

* * *


End file.
